Nea D. Campbell
Character Outline Nea Walker, also referred to as "The Fourteenth", "The Pianist" and "The Musician", was a traitor and disowned member of the Noah Family. He is the younger brother of Mana Walker and the adopted uncle of Allen Walker. He was the only individual, besides the 9th of the Noah Family Road Kamelot and the Millennium Earl, who is able to control Noah's Ark. Appearance Initially, Nea simply appeared to Allen as a shadowed figure with no distinct facial features wearing a large overcoat. Once, he appeared briefly to the Earl in his mind as a young man with unruly, darkly-colored hair. In his Noah form, Nea appears as a young man with short, unruly dark hair with a line of stigmata on his forehead, wearing a dress shirt, vest, a simple cravat, and an overcoat and white gloves. His facial features have been noted by both WiselyD.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 112 and AllenD.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 198, Page 142 as making him strikingly similar in appearance to Tyki Mikk, though Tyki has more mature facial features and Nea's hair is shorter and he lacks Tyki's facial mole. Personality Not much is known about Nea's personality. He often speaks gently to Allen in their encounters, and seems to mean him no harm, despite the fact that he will consume Allen's body and be reborn. It is also apparent that Nea's will is to gain revenge against the Millennium Earl upon his rebirth.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 189, Page 21 No motive has been given as to why Nea betrayed the Earl, though Cross Marian implies in his conversation with Allen Walker that Nea discovered a third side to the war between the Noah Family and the Black Order.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 168, Page 121 He was, however, very close to his brother, Mana. Road claims that Nea fought on behalf of his brother.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 205 Wisely states that Nea experienced the fear of knowing that there is nowhere a Noah can run and hide from the other Noah 35 years ago.D.Gray-Man Chapter 211 History Thirty-five years prior to current events, Nea, in order to become the new patriarch of the Noah Family, attempted to stop the Family and the Millennium Earl's plan to wipe out humanity. He succeeded in killing all the Noahs except Road and the Millennium Earl.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 113 During this time, he also locked the location of the Ark above Edo, making it impossible for the other Noah to change its location, although it remained otherwise functional.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 86, Page 183 Eventually, he went on the run, attempting to keep his brother, Mana, safe and ensuring his eventual reincarnation should he die. He requested that Cross Marian watch over Mana, promising that one day he would return from the dead.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 166, Page 98 Nea was eventually killed by the Earl, driving Mana insaneD.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 167, Page 111 and leading Cross to begin to search for his reincarnated form. 35 years before the start of the story Nea Walker was dying when someone who seems to be a matured Allen told Nea that he would protect his memory. Some twenty years later, he was reincarnated within Allen Walker, his adopted nephew.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 206 Plot Suman Dark's Fallen arc After Allen is nearly killed by Noah Tyki Mikk, he spends some time unconscious, wandering around in his mind in a vaguely sketched, child-like form on a small, paved island in the middle of a body of water flanked with skeletal trees, with a white moon above and a black reflection of the same moon in the water.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 59, Page 51 When Allen looks down into the water and sees the European Branch in shambles within it,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 59, Page 53 Lenalee sitting on the rubble with his body draped across her lap as she cries, Allen reaches out for her, only for a hand to emerge from the water and take his.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 59, Page 55 His form solidified, Allen tries to pull away from the hand, watching as the surface of the lake freezes over, demanding that the hand let him go. The ice cracks, a shadowed form (Nea, though this is unknown to Allen at the time) tells him "no, not yet...you can't", and immediately after Allen awakens.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 59, Page 56 Noah's Ark arc Because of Nea's actions thirty-five years before, Noah's Ark, which the Noah Family has been using for years, is locked in place above Edo, Japan. Road and the Earl attempt to start a 'download' of the old Ark's information to make a new one, but Cross Marian intervenes at the last moment and sends Allen Walker into a special, white room within the crumbling Ark where a piano sits. There, Allen sees the shadow of the Fourteenth again,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 131, Page 55 the Fourteenth speaking to him this time and telling him he can use "his" Timcanpy and the piano, which the Earl does not know of, to pilot the Ark.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 131, Page 57 When Allen tries to ask the Fourteenth who he is, he does not receive an answer, Nea simply continuing to smile at him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 132, Page 61 As Allen begins to play, recognizing the crest and musical 'notes' Timcanpy is displaying for them, the Fourteenth explains that the notes are a song within Allen,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 133, Page 78 encouraging Allen to "hope" to get the Ark to do what he wants it to.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 133, Page 82 Invasion of the Black Order arc After appearing in the Ark, Nea begins to appear in his "Fourteenth shadow" form in every reflective surface Allen encounters, throwing Allen off at firstD.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 137, Page 164 before he starts to accept his presence, rationalizing it by thinking of Nea's shadow as being like something of the souls bound to Akuma, something only he can see.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 138, Page 171 Destruction of the Black Order arc While packing up the things within the European Branch and preparing to move to a new location, Allen reflects on whether or not Mana loved him or if the man was just using him, willingly looking at the Fourteenth's reflection in a mirror as he thinks about Mana telling him (Allen) that he loves him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 159, Page 165 Disappearance of Cross Marian arc Nea's old ally and Allen's master, Cross Marian, eventually chose to reveal that Allen is the host for Nea's rebirth and that he is the brother of Allen's adoptive father, Mana.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 166, Pages 96-99 This revelation ultimately resulted in Allen being placed under even stricter observation, with the Black Order preparing to execute him should Nea overtake his consciousness.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 170, Page 161 Phantom Thief G arc During battle, Allen deliberately impales both himself and a Level 4 Akuma with his Sword of Exorcism. Because the sword only harms evil things (namely Akuma and Noah), Allen believes that he will not be injured, but begins to cry out in agony as it attempts to exorcise the Noah memory within him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 182, Page 15 Nea awakens briefly, using the Akuma to call out to the Millennium Earl,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 182, Page 18 but quickly falls back into Allen's subconscious after Yu Kanda calls Allen by a much-detested nickname, "beansprout".D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 182, Page 20 Despite the fact that Kanda is obligated to report any signs of the 14th's awakening, Kanda does not mention the event to anyone and Allen remains unaware of his momentary lapse of control.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 189, Page 19 Third Exorcists arc While recovering from the injuries his Sword of Exorcism inflicted upon him, Allen has a dream of Mana, and when he awakens Nea is in control of his body.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 184, Page 52 Nea retreats, though, when a nearby Lenalee Lee calls out to Allen,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 184, Page 54 who saw the look on Allen's face but doesn't comment on it, believing that she just imagined it.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 184, Page 56 Mystery of Kanda arc After Allen and Yu Kanda are abducted by the Noah Family and brought to the North American Branch, the Earl speaks to Nea, taunting him into appearing by asking about when Nea used the Level 4 to communicate with him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 189, Page 19 Nea takes over Allen's body and confirms that he did, indeed, use the Level 4 to call out to the Earl, saying that he wanted him to know that he was back and that he would be coming to kill the Earl so he could take over the title of the "Millennium Earl". Later, when Kanda impales Allen with his Anti-Akuma Weapon, Mugen, the damaged caused by the Innocence forces Nea's Noah side to react to the pain and take over Allen's body once more.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 198, Page 134 While Allen is unconscious, Nea meets him in his mind, keeping Allen chained to an odd, throne-like chair with wings as he comments that the Earl has become a mad puppet of destruction.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 198, Page 139 He then comments that Allen also became an insane puppet before introducing himself by name to Allen. Outside of the area, Timcanpy activates a spell that forces a barrier set up around the North American Branch to explode, which allows Allen's suppressed Pentacle Eye to activate and force Nea back yet again.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 198, Page 147 Seed of Destruction arc Fearing that Nea will consume Allen's consciousness and accusing Allen of treason, Allen is imprisoned by the Black Order.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 201 During this time, Allen is barely conscious. Nea attempts once more to overtake Allen's mind,D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 202 but the sudden presence of danger as posed by Apocryphos gives Allen the strength to push him back. Sensing that his 'brother' is in danger, the Millennium Earl sends Tyki and Road to protect Nea's host.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 203 Searching for A.W. arc As Allen is briefly reunited with Kanda and Johnny after three months, he flees from the arriving Akuma. After being taunted by Wisely and Tyki, Nea begins to resurface in Allen. Soon Nea is discovered to have finally awakened and knocks out Johnny. Nea is surprised with Allen's body, commenting on his "white" face and his notable scar. Nea looks to Timcampy and says, "Tim. Tell me about Allen." Timcampy then shows Neah Allen's life then he becomes upset and reveals a flash back of himself with the sword of salvation identical to the Earl's. A man that looks just like Allen was in front of him saying that he'll protect his memory no matter how long it'll take. Then asks himself the question why Allen doesn't remember him. He is soon discovered by Kanda, where he is questioned as the 14th. However, five minutes before Kanda arrived Nea was watching Allen's memories from Tim and became frustrated over Cross leaving him alone and wonders why Allen doesn't remember him. He says since it really has been 35 years he wonders why Allen's body hasn't become older, but rather younger and is shocked to see Allen's left arm with Innocence and recalls when he met Allen when he was a young adult promising him he would look after Nea no matter what. He tells Allen now they are enemies and will not hesitate to gain his goals and tells Tim not to tell anyone about what happened and from now on he'll see things from Allen's eyes and tells Tim to show him bits of him from time to time and when Allen dreams he will disapate. He says this is his last journey and now he must fullfill his promise to Mana. As Kanda has his blade at his throat, Nea switched back with Allen already. Abilities and Powers Natural abilities as a Noah: As a Noah, Nea is naturally gifted with abilities that only humans with the Noah gene within their bodies active are able to possess, including a natural command of Akuma, immunity to the Akuma blood virus, and the power to use Dark Matter. The Pianist: He is also one of the three members of the family that have the authority to control Noah's Ark, the other two being Road and the Millennium Earl. Nea also has the power to pass on his abilities to use Noah's Ark to others, these powers referred to as being his "Will".D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 136, Page 142D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 137, Page 163D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 166, Page 101 Trivia * He was the creator of Timcanpy. * It is implied that Nea had red hair.D.Gray-man: Reverse, Lost Fragment of Snow References Navigation Category:The Noah Family Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters